Careless Whisper
by edwardsdirtylittlesecret
Summary: Continuation of Eevy Angel's story. Edward and Bella have made the choice to tell the world of their marraige and the impending arrival of their first child. Join them as they make their way through all life throws at them. Laughter and Lemons ahead.
1. Author's Note

**Careless Whisper**

**Hey Everyone,**

**First off I would like to thank everyone who has chosen to follow me and support my writing of Careless Whisper. **

**I'm sure you're all wondering what's going to be going on with this, and this is a bit of a fake out to let you know, I'm hoping you're going to appreciate me letting you know first rather than just waiting around for an update.**

**Ok so, first off, I will be doing a little editing to the original chapters, just making them more in tune with my writing style, I may also be adding a few extra bits in as a kind of foreshadowing for events I would like to take place, and maybe giving some more background to a few characters. There may well be some new information in these chapters so please don't just skip a head to a new chapter thinking you've already read these once. **

**As you may have also noticed I have another story called Saving Bella, I will be splitting my time equally between the two stories. **

**I have just studied English Literature at A-level a long with Theatre Studies so I have a deep appreciation for all literature and I am a keen writer, I won't post something until I am 100% happy with it, I don't do things by halves. **

**I start university in September and at the moment I have quiet a reasonable amount of free time I can use to write, but I also have a job and other hobbies that take my attention. I'm not going to promise a regular update schedule because it would be unfair of me to disappoint people with late updates and shoddy updates. **

**I also want to remind everyone that this is rated M, and I am a very big fan of lemons, I will go into more detail than Eevy Angel did. **

**If anyone has any ideas about anything they would like to see in the story please don't hesitate to drop a review or PM me, I am open to all new ideas.**

**I will try to have the original chapters up by the end of the week and a new chapter by Monday.**

**Until then, **

**Edward's Dirty Little Secret. **


	2. Chapter One

**AN: Hey everyone, **

**I was originally going to add all seven of the original chapters in one go, but I thought, seeing as how many of you added me to your alerts and such I would be nice and put my first edited chapter up tonight, there aren't many changes, just a few things that are more in keeping with my style of writing and a couple of bits and bobs that may or may not be red herrings about what will be happening in the future. **

**Thank you to all who are supporting me through this, it's lovely to know you all have so much faith in me.**

**And just so you know, I own nothing, but if I did, let's just say there would have been an extra chapter in Breaking Dawn. *Coughisleesmecough***

Chapter One

I could feel Edward as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other in uncharacteristic nervousness as we stood in front of a pacing Emmett, who had been shocked to see me come back to the apartment with my husband in hand, and now was trying to come to terms with what I just told him. I was going home. With my husband, to our house, our home, our safe haven.

"Are you sure you want to leave? I mean he's going to be gone and you're--"

"Jesus Christ Emmett! They already explained everything... they shouldn't need to justify themselves to you, they're married, married people argue all the time!" Rose stormed in from the bedroom only half-dressed for the party she had to go to tonight for the release of her newest line. Alice had been beside herself with excitement for the affair for weeks now. The blond gave my brother's jeans and T-shirt a disapproving look, clearly we disrupted him when he was suppose to be getting ready as well. "They're married. They want to be together. You should be happy, this means that she won't be moping about anymore and we can have sex in the kitchen again without worrying about being interrupted." She looked over at me, not at all abash for talking so honestly about her sex life with my brother. "Not that I minded having you around Bells, but easier with just the two of us... I mean the place is small enough to begin with--"

I started to laugh as Emmett shooed Rose back into the bedroom with the promise that he would get dressed in a few minutes. Edward squeezed my hand and smiled down at me, I never got tired of looking at that smile.

"So, you're really going back to him. I mean it's only been a few--"

"Emmett!" Rose's tone of voice suggested she was getting seriously pissed off.

"If you keep this up you're going to be the one with relationship problems." I let go of Edward's hand long enough to go over and give my brother a hug. "Thanks for letting me crash here."

He kissed the top of my head and squeezed me tight, "Anytime." I could feel him look over at Edward. "If you hurt her again I won't be so lenient, she'll stay here until _I'm_ convinced that you are worthy of her."

"Don't worry; you won't have to do that." Edward's sincerity rang through every word, there was no way Emmett could doubt him "Thank-you for taking such good care of her."

Emmett crossed his arms. "It's my job."

"Em, I can't breathe!" I choked from the prison of his arms.

"Shit, sorry Bells." He released me and gave me a nudge towards Edward.

"Seriously, dude, if I have to pick up the pieces again, you won't know what's hit you, I mean, I love you and everything, you're a great friend and you've almost always been good to Bells, but that doesn't mean I won't step in."

Edward nodded in recognition his face sombre. "I wouldn't hesitate to let you either, but Emmett, it's my job too."

How many women can say that they are so loved? It just took me some time to realize it...

Edward pulled me into the circle of his arms and held me close; I inhaled his scent, fresh, buttery, sunshine. He placed a tender kiss on my forehead, then each cheek, the tip of my nose and finally pressed his lips, once, twice, three times softly on mine. "I love you, I am so very sorry."

I smiled up at him, "I love you too, and I know you are, let's go home." I unwrapped myself from his arms and gave Emmett one last hug.

"It's fine Em, stop worrying. I love you, I'll call you soon."

"Ahh Bells I know it's fine, I can't help going into overprotective mode, it's practically a law that all big brothers follow." He grinned at me before opening the door wide. "Get gone! I need to get ready for Rose's party!"

"Bye Rose! Have a good time!" I called out as Edward and I bade a final goodbye to my brother.

--

"So, do you think you have enough eggs in here?" I smiled up at him from the plush passenger seat of his Austin Healy. On our way home from Emmett's I had a sudden urge to eat, anything, just eat_._ So, Edward had decided that fast food wasn't good enough. No, he wanted to cook for me. When he asked me what I wanted, there was only one option that sprung to mind, eggs, which was surprising because, normally with eggs I can take them or leave them, but all of a sudden I had the urge for eggs. So he had donned his disguise and made a pit stop at the closest grocery store... Where he proceeded to buy out their entire stock of eggs, along with a cook book in the check out aisle.

"Well, I want there to be a steady supply--"

"I think we can feed an army for a month with what you got here."

He took my hand and brushed his thumb over the back of my hand. "Alright, maybe I went a bit overboard." He leaned over and kissed me softly before starting the car up and pulling out of the parking lot.

I just smiled and leaned back into the seat's embrace.

"So, you're my Coke buddy's teacher?"

"Yeah, how did you meet Trent?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "He decided to bond with the only other broken-hearted guy at the restaurant he was playing hooky at."

"_Robert's_?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

I snorted, "Frey told me that was where Trent went during tenth period."

"And Frey is his girlfriend who likes _Deathnote?_"

"Wow, he told a good deal to a complete stranger."

"And is very liberal with his hands. I have the bump to prove it."

"I'll kiss it and make it better when we get home."

"I was thinking of a lot more than you just kissing my bruises..." He flashed me a crooked grin as he pulled into the apartment's parking garage, I felt my entire body heat up at his words.

"Really, because I was kind of thinking about cuddling on the couch as we watched _While You Were Sleeping _and just generally being pampered." I teased.

"Or we could do that." He opened his door, slipped out, and hurried over to my side so could help me out. I wasn't even two months along and he was already acting like I would pop at any moment. "Whatever you want, love."

I lifted an eyebrow as we slipped into the main building and hurried over to the elevators before being spotted. News wasn't out yet about us, in fact we hadn't even started planning how to break the news to the world, and old habits die hard. "I don't think you're up for what I really want."

"And what would that be?"

I just gave him an innocent smile and pushed the button for our floor. "You'll just have to wait and see... But after the eggs."

"Yes," He looked down at the bags in his hands, "we can't forget about the eggs." But the lazy glance he gave me from under his long lashes went straight to my... knees.

--

We lasted a whole three minutes, just enough time to put the food in the fridge, before we forgot about everything else but getting each other out of our clothes and into bed. Though there were pit stops on the way to our final destination:

The counter.

The table.

The couch.

The wall.

Before we tumbled into bed and found the energy to play some more.

"Maybe we should take it easy..." He panted as he surfaced from one delicious kiss. "I mean you're pregnant and all of this might not be good for the baby..."

I sat back on my heels, looking at the man I had straddled beneath me. "Maybe you're right..." As I mused I let my hands drift along my body. "I mean what's seven months of celibacy--"

He flipped me onto my back and pulled my bottle lip through his teeth. "Not that I wouldn't do it if it was necessary for your heath and the baby's health... But there is a line to being too paranoid."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and arched up into him as the covers bunched and twisted underneath us. "My sentiments exactly."

He pulled away again. "I mean it, if I start hurting you or if you--"

"Edward..." I whimpered, trying to bridge the gap between us once more. "Shut up and fuck me"

He growled then came down and met me once more as the bed started to squeak in protest as he started to move in me. I dug my fingers into his hipbones and gasped as I urged him on and we were covered with a fresh sheen of sweat.

It was very good to be home.

Very good in deed.

Tomorrow we would talk about the movie, the press, and Aro. I would start to worry about my job and how the school would take the scandal. Edward would finally break into the eggs and try to sooth all my worries with food and sweet kisses...

But right now, at the moment, all I wanted to do was forget all my problems in the most primal way possible. I cried, gasped, and screamed out my release throughout the night and threw all thoughts of the world beyond our home from my mind.

I just wanted one more night of just my husband and I.

The sun would bring drastic change.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"So... Do you really have to go to work today?" Edward ran his hands down my sides, before gently cupping my face and giving me a tender kiss. I sighed, wishing I didn't have to go to work, it would be perfect, staying in bed with him all day, legs entwined, bodies joining, but unfortunately, it was Monday morning and time to start talking about what we were going to do, and how we were going to approach the media.

I tucked my head under his chin, just happy in being engulfed in his scent. "Yes…" I made a face. "…and you Mr Cullen, have filming... How is that going to work now that you made your director nix the love scene--?"

"Well, the scene itself was nixed, but the all around idea that Alex got laid will still be present. It will just more PG-13 than R." He kissed my forehead and flipped me over suddenly so he was leaning between my legs. "Though, when I'm here with you..." I watched as his eyes darkened and he swooped down to kiss me.

I giggled and pulled him closer. It was barely six in the morning and I really didn't want to get out of bed at the moment. If ever. I wondered what the world record of staying in bed was. "And you wonder why I'm pregnant."

"No, I never wondered about that... Kind of shocked it took this long... Ouch!"

I pinched his side and wiggled out from his hold. It was too hard to not think clearly when I was in his arms. "So, how are we going to handle this?"

He slipped to my side and pulled me tight to his chest, I had to focus on not focusing on how sexy his bed-head looked. "Well, I'm going to have to announce my plans to drop my contract and go off to med-school."

"So that's what you want to do?"

He took my hands and kissed my fingertips. "Yep, that's was the plan all along... I just got side-tracked with the whole Aro deal. Are you alright with this? Med-school is going to be a bitch for both of us and--"

I put a finger on his lips and leaned over to kiss him softly. "If it's what you want, we'll manage."

"But first I need to finish this movie and find a way to deal with the media. It's going to be crazy around here for the next couple of days, weeks..." He rubbed his eyes and looked at me. "To be honest, it will probably be months of hell."

"I kind of realized that."

"I mean it." He took my hands again and met my eyes with grim seriousness. "Our private lives are going to be plastered over tabloids and the topic of the news." He let go of me, leaned back on one arm, and mussed his hair. "Maybe this isn't the best idea. Maybe I could figure out--"

"No, no more sneaking around. We'll handle things when they come." I leaned over to kiss him again. He gently wrapped his arms around my waist and eased me into a kneeling position as he straightened up. His lips drifted down my body and lingered on my stomach, which had yet to show signs of the life under it.

His lips were as gentle as his hands. "We need to start thinking about names for him."

I twined my fingers through his silken locks. "Why are we so sure that he is going to be a boy?"

He gave my stomach another kiss, his fingers danced down my legs. "Instinct?"

I just laughed and twisted my body so I was straddling his hips. "We'll go with that!" I lent down and kissed him softly at first, as I felt his hands work their way along my body, I pressed myself to him harder, kissing him with abandon, I let out a moan as he bucked his hips towards me, he flipped us so he was once more on top and kissed me furiously, and then, to my utter frustration my second alarm decided to go off.

"This feels so familiar." Edward groaned, falling back into the pillows. "I guess asking you to stay would be a waste of my time?"

"Yep." I swung off of his legs and got out of bed. Regretting it as my feet touched the rug and shivered as I toed onto the hard wood floor. "Oh," I looked back to look at him, once again fighting back the temptation to jump him. His eyebrows went up and his crooked grin flashed over his face as his eyes slowly devoured my body. "With the whole announcement issue... Could we hold it off till Friday?"

"Yeah, sure... Why?"

"I just want to be able to have a few more days with my student in a normal environment before the storm crashes. Hopefully the media will spend the weekend stalking me to the point that they will leave the school alone."

"Bella," He sat up and gave me that serious look again. "There is no way that any aspect of your life will be untouched by this. They'll find out where you work and end up there. I can hold off the announcement as long as you would like, but it's going to be chaos all the same."

"Oh... Right... I guess that makes sense."

He got out of bed and went around the bed, placing his hands on my shoulders. "Are you sure you want to do this?" His hands moved up, his fingers fanned over his neck while his thumbs brushed the sides of my jaw. "I mean we could go away, go to some place far away... Like a private island... And we could just live our lives there."

I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around his waist. "What about med-school?"

"I'll continue online classes while you can teach the birds to sing and our baby can grow up half-wild like Tarzan."

I laughed and rested my forehead on his shoulder. "As appealing as that might sound... We should bite the bullet and get on with life. Secrets have a funny way of coming out, we've been lucky so far but, lately, a lot of people have been finding out... So we better confess now while we still can decide when the tempest hits. God, it sounds like we're confessing to a murder, not loving each other."

Edward barked a laugh. "This tempest, you sure you want it to be this Friday?"

I nodded with my head still resting on him. "That will give us time, of nothing else; to come up with really good escape routes." I kissed the base of his neck and pulled away. "Now I really need to get into the shower before..." I trailed off, cupped my hand over my mouth, and rushed into the bathroom. It had been only a matter of time before the sickness kicked in.

Cool fingers brushed my hair out of the way and Edward was muttering soothing words to me, telling me how much he loved me. When I was finished, Edward helped me back up to my feet with a glass of water in hand, he pressed a cool wash cloth to my forehead. "Drink this, take your shower, and I'll have breakfast waiting for you when you get out."

I backed away when he leaned in to kiss me and tried to hide my embarrassment of the situation. "I just threw-up."

He brushed my long bangs out of my eyes and claimed my lips regardless of my warning. "Like I care." He breathed against my skin as he hesitantly pulled away, cupping my face in one hand, and letting the other rest gently on my flat stomach.

--

"Alright, Amy, what initial problems do you see in Gatsby's life?"

She looked up from the magazine that Kim was trying to sneak under the desk to her. "What?"

I smiled and settled on the edge of my desk. "Things that are wrong with Gatsby?"

"Oh... Well... Nothing."

I lifted an eyebrow and crossed my arms. "Nothing? Why do you say that?"

"Well, he has everything money, power... he's probably getting laid every night--" This got a chuckle from the rest of the class.

I hopped down from my perch, almost tumbling to the floor, but I caught myself in time. "Yes, on the surface he definitely has the perfect life; probably would be on the cover of every one of your magazines if he was alive in this day and age, but you need to look deeper."

"And that's his flaw... Or what could be taken as his only flaw this early in the novel." Frey called from her desk in the back. No one looking at her would guess that just yesterday she was being swept off her feet by the golden boy of campus.

Kim glared over at Frey. My little friend wasn't on the Kim or Amy's good side since yesterday's incident. "How is that his flaw?"

"Perfection can be a flaw." Trent, instead of his girl friend, was the one who answered. Despite his grand gesture of love, he still maintained his seat in the front and had reverted back to his artistically dishevelled look. He smirked at the looks on the faces around him. He was known for his amazing kicking abilities, not for his literary interpretations. "Well think about it, if you're perfect people expect nothing but a constant level of perfection all the time. No screw ups at all. Also it means that, though he is well liked, no one really takes time to get to know Gatsby, cause who wants to be with perfection. It's boring and is a real intimidating aspect for anyone to have."

I nodded to the blond in approval. "Well, colour me impressed."

"It's the perk of having a smart girlfriend who'd rather study than make-out." He looked over his shoulder and blew Frey a kiss with a little wave. She, for her part, just rolled her eyes and picked up a book to cover her smile. "Hi honey!"

"Keep your young and blossoming love to yourselves..." I warned as I moved to the board.

"Sorry Miss Swan." Trent slipped me a wink and turned his attention back to the book lying on his desk. All things considered, I was amazed that he, of all people, was able to keep his mouth shut about what he had seen yesterday. I was half expecting him to have blabbed the entire story to at least his roommate, which would have met that my secret would have known to the entire school by the time I walked into the doors this morning.

But he seemed to be keeping it together extremely well.

"Yeah," Frey laughed during out usual third period pow-wow, "well I let him ramble about his encounter with Edward over--"

"Cokes." I returned the smile and accepted the bottle of tea she offered. "Yeah, Edward told me all about it last night."

"Did he tell you about it fifty-six times?"

I looked over at Trent, who was sitting beside Frey at the other side of my desk. "Fifty-six times?"

"I did not!"He huffed indignantly "Did I?"

Frey just laughed and nodded her head. "Yep."

"Well, it was a totally random encounter and we both were having the same problems... and I so am the one that got you two back together." He added over to me.

"Make that fifty-seven times." Frey muttered after a sip from her drink.

He ignored her. "This so should get me an 'A' for the rest of the year."

Frey and I looked over at him at the same time. "Um... No."

"Figures... Well, you can't blame a guy for trying." He polished off his candy bar and looked at me through his bangs. "So, how are things back at home."

"I really don't think that's a conversation to be having with my students."

"Why? You're going to tell Frey anyway... Ouch" He winced as Frey wracked him across the side of the head. "Well it's true. You two are connected at the hip of late."

She looked over at me. "Why am I dating him again?"

"Because you find me adorable and love my washboard abs?" He rested his hand on her shoulder and stole one of her pretzels.

She couldn't help but smile. "Well, there are those."

I laughed as they continued to play fight, they really were a good couple, to be young, free and in love, no complications, no secrecy, I sighed and continued grading the papers before me, occasionally joining in with the light hearted banter of the young lovers.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

_"So... filming is going to be over by five?"_

I leaned against the wall at the back of the set. We were on lunch break and I had wolfed down my delivered lunch from the local Thai restaurant. Now I had severe heartburn from rapid eating of the spicy noodles, but I was able to call Bella during her lunch break, which made the discomfort worth it. It was Friday... The day that we decided that I was going to make the announcement.

"Yeah, but if you want me to talk to the press--"

_"I do, it needs to be done... Actually I would welcome it. I've been on edge ever since we decided to do this. Are you sure you don't want me to come too?"_

"Yes sweetheart, I'll be fine, you just concentrate on being happy, and as for being on edge...Really?!" I smirked as I tussled my hair, "You haven't shown it while we're together."

I could hear the laughter in her voice, which did my heart good. _"Well, you really don't give me time to brood while we're together. I've not been able to concentrate all day, my thoughts have been drifting back to last night, making me all kinds of hot, you see my desk is a lot like the one you had me bent over last night... '" _She trailed off leaving me with the memories of the previous night and tight jeans, then her mood grew sombre and there was a pause."_Anyway, back to the original topic, I'm going off with Alice to do preliminary gown shopping... So I won't be home till later."_

"So, while I'm facing the wolves, you'll be lazing about in shops while giving Alice your advice about how well she fits into certain dress's bodices?"

_"Yeah... I guess you can see it that way." _She laughed. _"But don't worry baby, I'll make it up to you tonight__." _She said in a sultry voice.

I groaned then smiled and turned my face further away from the rest of the cast and crew. "That sounds just about perfect."

After we hung up a few minutes later, she had a class to go teach, I managed to adjust my too tight jeans conspicuously and get one more phone call in before the filming resumed. It was to my manager, Ben, who I rarely talk to, and when I do it is for only a brief moment or two. I just preferred to managed things myself, and seeing that he was also out of the loop about my marriage I always thought it would be a bad thing for him to get any closer.

_"Edward?"_

"Hey, Ben, I need a favour."

_"...Sure... What is it?"_

"Call a press conference for today."

_"Why?"_

"You'll see."

--

The cameras flashed as I walked over to the long table that was placed in front of one of the meeting halls in the hotel that we were shooting at for the day. It was too convenient by far, as if the fates had decided it was time to bring my marriage to Bella into the light.

I was used to the flashes and the calls already being shouted at me as I walked to my seat at the middle of the table. I was the only one there. No Aro, who didn't know about this conference. No Ben, who was the invisible manager. And no Tanya, so the reporters can push big Hollywood scandal off their lists of what this might be about... And they would be about half-way right.

Bella wasn't a part of Hollywood but, though I didn't see a legitimate marriage as a scandal, they would see this as the hottest gossip of the year. Unless Jane went back to rehab or Felix started screwing a bloke... one could only hope.

"Edward, Demitri from _Entertainment Tonight_, what is the reason for this spontaneous conference?"

I smiled at the handsome reporter who loved to look up dirt on celebrities... In fact I think he lived for it. Well, I was about to make his day. "Well, for a spontaneous conference a good deal of you managed to show up." I laughed, keeping my tone light and conversational, I had to handle this delicately.

His smiled had a slight edge. "Well, when things concern you, we tend to drop whatever we're doing and come running. You barely give us anything to go on for these passed four, almost five, years." He angled his hand-held recorder towards me. "We're kind of hoping that would change today."

"Don't worry, you won't be disappointed." I put my hands on top of the table and shifted my clasped hands so the glint of my wedding ring would catch the lights.

And the crowd went wild.

"--Is that what I think it is--?"

"--Is this a joke--?"

"--Is it Tanya--?"

"--Are you gay--?"

I held up my right hand and silence abruptly fell. "Yes... No... No... And No."

"If it isn't Tanya, then who is she?" Demitri called. During the jostling and mob movements, he had ended up closer to the dais than what he would have normally been allowed. "And when did you have time to let this happen?"

I shrugged, leaning back into my chair. I suddenly felt very tired, and it was only going to get worse. "Near the end of my first year of modelling, at a Halloween party with my sister. Some students from the college attended--"

"She's a student?"

I looked down at the tiny blonde who was pressed dangerously close to Demitri. I feared for her breathing abilities. "She _was_ a student, four years ago."

"And what does she do now?" the blonde managed to squeak out before she was popped back further into the mass of reporters.

I mentally winced. Bella had said that she was alright with the press knowing. But it was still hard to willingly pass her over to their lethal force. I should be protecting her from these monsters, not feeding them her scent. "She's a school teacher."

"So, you two have been together for four years."

I looked back down to Demitri's sharp eyes. "Yes, and we have been married for three. Our anniversary was in September."

"Why did it take you so long to come out about it?"

I cocked an eyebrow and leaned forward. "You mean other than the contract that says that I'm not allowed to have serious relationships... Let alone marriage?" My straight back slumped once more into the chair's back. "I didn't want to expose her to all of this." I waved my hand to indicate the mob that was staring up at me, I was feeding her to the wolves and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Alright, I can buy that," Apparently the others thought that Demitri was handling the situation just fine. "But then why tell us at all?"

"Would you want to keep your marriage a secret, to have to shy away from your reason for existence in a public place? Would you want to keep lying to your family? Would you want to hide your love, when all you wanted to do was shout it from the rooftops? "I asked rhetorically. "And she wanted me to, we wanted--"

"But why?"

I sighed. "Because she's pregnant."

If the wedding band set off chaos this made the reporters go into a complete frenzy.

After a few minutes of shouting and pushing one another to get closer to me, Demitri managed to get his voice above the rest. "Is it the woman you took to the pre-shooting benefit, Gloria Bennett?"

"Yes, but that isn't her name."

Silence was abrupt and every recorder, and every eye was turned towards me.

"Then what is her real name?" Demitri's voice was laced with withheld glee.

Oh, how I hated reporters and any form of media sharks.

For a moment I considered refusing to answer, but that would do Bella no good. They would just hound and follow me until they weaselled out a picture of her. And then she would be harassed even more than if I just admitted it right now...

I pinched the bridge of my nose while they just watched and clicked away at their cameras.

I hoped that she was serious when she said that she would welcome this. _I'm so sorry Bella._

"Isabella Swan."

Pandemonium ensued.

--

I got out of there as fast as possible, completely ignoring the dazed and confused Ben, and ran, as soon as I was out of public sight, to the parking garage and started to speed away from the area before the reporters had a chance to come out of their information lusting haze and think of following me.

After a few blocks I whipped out my phone.

She picked up after the first two rings. _"So, how did it go?"_

"Bad."

Silence.

The only sound coming from the other end was Alice's cheerful voice speaking to some older sounding females.

_"Alright, we'll just have to deal."_

"Bella, it's not that easy."

_"Well, explain the situation to me so I can panic to the right degree. Though panicking will do us little good."_

"God I love you."

_"Good to know... So, what happened?"_

"Well they have your name and know you're a teacher, so their going to find out where you work within the hour..." I sighed. I've been doing that a lot of late. "We'll talk about it at home... Where are you?"

_"At Brighton. It's on corner of Albert and Leonard... It's Edward" _She called the last part away from the mouth piece, probably answering a question.

"Alright, I'm coming to get you now." I check my review mirror; it was still clear and I just wanted to get to my Bella... My anxiety wouldn't edge away till then. "I'm only a few blocks from you."

_"Alright... but don't speed, if all fails I could have Alice drive me home. She did drive me here."_

"No need, I'm here." I gave her a brief wave at where she stood at the other side of the shop's large windows.

Her smile was almost enough to calm down my racing heart...

Almost.

Bella hurried out of the shop, calling good-bye to Alice in the process, and slipped into the car. She leaned over to kiss me.

Now my heart was resting, to the point that I could cradle her neck, pulled her closer, and started to think about all the things I wanted to do once we got home... After we talked. Yes, we had to talk... Eventually.

Then my calm heart stopped all together when a camera flash caught the corner of my eye.

Demitri's smirk met my frightened eyes."How the fuck--"

"What's the matter?" Bella tried to crane her neck and see what I was staring at.

"No." My head snapped forward as I put the car back in gear and shot down the road. "Let's get home... And then I might just have to panic for a while."

"Why? What happened?"

"They found us already."

She lifted an eyebrow at me and rested her hand on where my hands clenched the steering wheel. "We knew that this was going to happen. So what if they get a picture now or--"

"Bella, you don't understand!" I snapped, immediately regretting it, seeing the look on her face. "Sorry baby, I don't mean to snap, I'm just so fucking stressed, with any other reporter I would be fine, but this one is known for getting a story at all cost. No matter if it's true or not, and once he has his sights on something he never lets it go till he bleeds it for all its worth." I looked in the review; a black Chevy was a few cars behind us. "And I don't want the bastard to know where we live… Not yet."


	5. Chapter Four

**AN: Hey, just wanted to thank everyone for their continued support, and everyone who has reviewed, put the story on alert and favourites and me on author alert and favouites, you all make me smile!! This chapter sees the most changes so far, namely in the form of a lemon, it's the first time I've published a lemon so you'll have to let me know what you think**

**Happy reading**

**

* * *

**

**Bella**

"Edward...Honey, sit down. You're making me nervous." I motioned for him to cease his pacing of the living room and kitchen.

He raked his fingers through his hair. "I don't think they managed to find us here."

I got up, walked over to him, grabbed his shirt, and led him over to the couch. "They're going to find us either way." I lightly pushed him onto the plush leather seat, then sat down beside him and draped my legs over his lap. Keeping him in place. "They probably already have my records from the school--"

"Which fortunately has our old address on it." His fingers started to stroke my feet.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to change that..."

"And I made legal arrangements with the management of this building it keep our identities confidential... Or they would have to talk to my lawyers."

"I know the press finding us is a big thing, but I'm not worried about them..." he looked at me incredulously and I ploughed on before he had a chance to interrupt. "I mean, compared to Aro, they're nothing, he's going to be pissed Edward."

"That's an understatement." He leant his head against the couch's back, though smiled as he got an appreciative moan from me as he continued his blissful massage. "He may get a hit man out on me."

"Don't say that, because I honestly wouldn't put it past him, he scares me Edward, there's something about him, I can't explain it" I sighed deeply, pushing my fears away as I concentrated on the feeling of Edward's hands rubbing my sore feet. "Let's talk about what happened at the conference today. It went rather fast didn't it?"

"It was an hour of hell. It was bad enough when I told them about us... But then I told them about quitting after my contact is up and going to medical school."

"Not a pretty sight?"

He groaned, letting go of my feet and moved so he was laying on the sofa. I shifted my weight, lying on my side so he could wrap his arms around my waist and press my back to his chest. "They blamed you." He said in a small voice.

"What?"

"Yeah" He sighed "No matter what I said they kept making accusations."

"Like I forced you to quit?"

His lips brushed the back of my neck. "Exactly, though they made it sound like you're the modern, Hollywood equivalent of the Whore of Babylon."

"You know, I always thought that she was misunderstood."

"Well, the media is going to make you into her... they're going to be nasty, ruthless, but I don't want you to worry, I'm going to be right besides you, whenever I can, I won't let them get to you if I can help it."

I snuggled closer to him, inhaling the scent of his cologne. "I take it that they already got their first picture."

"And in front of a gown shop." He groaned.

"And why is that so important?"

"They probably think that we either are not really married yet, or that we want to have a big formal wedding for the world to see. That you want a big lavish thing, money being thrown around left, right and centre, like some cheap gold digger." He frowned before placing a soft kiss on my forehead "Or they will think you are forcing me to marry you because of the baby."

"No way in hell."

He laughed and let his hands linger down my body. "I kind of figured... At least we still have our privacy."

"Until you turn back on your phone and get the numerous messages that Aro doubtlessly left for you, or when we go back to work... I'm so not looking forward to Monday. Amy and Kim are going to bombard me with questions... And the comments..."

"What comments?"

I covered his hand that was inching to slide between my legs. "I just know that my co-workers and students won't let this die for a while."

"Maybe you shouldn't go back to work--"

"I'm going to work."

He chuckled, his warm breath dancing over my skin. Goosebumps shivered over my body. "Just thought I would try... You're going to go on maternity leave anyway."

"Not for a few months. The baby isn't due until late June."

He just sighed and bunched my skirt up around my waist, his fingers running lightly across the sensitive skin of my inner thighs. "I can't believe that he's going to be born in such little time... We have so much planning to do." I could feel him look around the apartment. "We need a new house."

"Aren't you getting ahead of yourself? Let's get through the next couple of weeks before we make any life changes."

"But I like talking about it... What do you think about the name Gavin?"

"Nooooo, he'd get called Gav, or Gazza." It was hard to think with his hands creeping closer and closer the elastic of my underwear, I could feel my panties beginning to dampen as he continued his ministrations.

"Alright," His other hand slipped under my shirt and palmed breast. "How about Cory."

"I refuse to have my son be named after a sitcom."

"Kyle?"

I pressed closer to him, "I like that one."

"Good, it was the name of a kid that lived down the street from me."

"And he's worthy of giving his name to your first born?"

"No, but I like the name."

"Good, that was easy... Though we should have one in case it's a girl."

"It's going to be a boy."

"But if it's not let's name her Cole."

"As in short for Nicole?"

"No, just Cole... I always thought it was a cute name for a girl."

He pulled my body so I was lying on my back and straddled my hips. "Well then Cole it is." He nipped at my earlobe. "But it's going to be a boy."

I wrapped my arms around him neck and pulled him closer. "We should go to the bedroom for this."

"True," He climbed off the couch, picked me up, I wrapped my legs around him and ground myself into his growing erection, he groaned. "Or, maybe y'know here is fine."

I moaned in agreement, bedrooms were over rated. His fingers made fast work of the buttons on my shirt, he ran his hands along my sides, over my ribs and breasts as he gently pulled it off my shoulders and threw it somewhere behind me, he made quick work of my bra, before placing me back on my feet and slowly inching my skirt over my hips and down until it pooled around my feet. I stepped out of it and pushed my body to his, pulling him down for a kiss, he hooked his fingers around the sides of my purple, lacy, French panties and gave a hard pull, they ripped under his grip, I moaned and pulled him closer, before realising I couldn't feel his skin on mine,

"Hey! Why am I the only one naked here?." I teased as I reclined sat back down on the sofa and slowly opened my legs wide.

He lifted an eyebrow at me as his crooked grin crossed his face. "Hmm... That is a problem." He slowly undid the top button of his jeans and tugged the zipper down. "How to resolve this problem?" His jeans fell to the floor and he kicked them away. His blue boxer-briefs were tented as he looked down at me and started to strut about the room.

All we needed was a pole and a handful of singles.

He played with the buttons of his shirt, opening some and only thinking about the others, and started to hum. Then he reached the stereo on the book shelf and turned on the _Muse_ CD inside.

_I think I'm drowning..._

His shirt finally drifted off his shoulders and joined the jeans in the floor as he started to half-dance half-walk about the room lip synching to _Time is Running Out_ in only his underwear and idly tugging at the waistband.

The song only made it to the beginning of the second verse when the briefs finally went down, and I couldn't stop myself anymore. I stood up and grabbed his arm, yanking him back towards the sofa, he pushed me back so I was laid along the soft leather of the sofa, my breathing was heavy as he stretched out on top of me, kissing his way up my body till our lips met. _Muse_ continued to play softly in the background as he settled himself between my legs. He kissed me softly as one hand reached between us and stroked me; I whimpered and arched into his touch. "Fuck, Bella, so wet" He groaned. He lightly circled my clit, never quite touching it, I bucked my hips in frustration and he gave a throaty laugh, moving his fingers away, down he slipped one, then another and a third into my entrance, I moaned loudly as he slowly began to pump them in and out of me, he twisted his hand so the heel of it pressed into my swollen clit with each pump and curved his fingers to rub my sweet spot. I arched into his touch, moaning loudly as he picked up his pace, he placed his thumb directly on to my clit, rubbing it in tight little circles, I screamed out as he sent me over the edge, my muscles clamping down on his fingers, hips bucking wildly. He slowly withdrew his fingers, and I watched with heavy lidded eyes as he sucked each one, his tongue darting out, I pull his face down to mine and kiss him slowly, his tongue twirling with mine; I can taste the salty yet sweet taste of myself and something that is so distinctly Edward. He takes hold of his large, throbbing cock and rubs it up and down my slit, brushing his head over my clit, he lets out something that resembles a growl and pushes into me. I gasp at the feeling; nothing feels as perfect as having him inside me. He starts to move slowly, pulling almost the whole way out, before oh so maddeningly slowly pushing back in. I wrap my legs tight around him and press my feet into his ass, urging him to go faster, I meet his slow thrusts, he grunts and begins to move faster, a low string of curses leaving his mouth. "Edward..." I pant "harder...faster..." he pulls my hips to him and thrusts hard, and fast, his movements become wild and fast and I can tell he is close, one hand leaves my hip and begins rubbing circles furiously on my clit, it doesn't take long for me to explode in ecstasy, and he follows soon after my name tumbling from his lips as he spills deep inside me.

"You need to panic more often." I licked the cooling sweat off his heaving chest as we laid a tangle of limbs on the sofa. "I enjoy the calming process."

"That makes two of us." His fingers twined through my hair, jerking my head back so he could claim my lips once more. "Though I'm still a bit edgy."

I arranged my body to lie on his chest, reaching down and stroking his erection, which was probing into my stomach. "Well... We can't let that happen. You have filming in the morning."

He slowly slipped into me, making me hiss in need. "That would be a shame."

"Edward..." I whimpered, he was barely in me and I was already so close...

He pulled me closer and bite at where my neck and shoulder met. "I love the sound of my name on your lips."

And the second round began.

--

The next day, before Edward left for work, there was only one topic on the news: Edward and I.

Every channel I turned to had the picture of Edward kissing me outside the dress shop, and the two theories that Edward expressed being possible options last night were stated on every channel as well. Along with this was the underlining thoughts on every announcer's mind as he or she explained about Edward's retirement: that all of this was my fault.

"I shouldn't leave you." Edward poured me some orange juice as we watched the young blond anchor told all her viewers that she, personally, thought it was a shame to waste such talent.

"Don't they even think that you might actually want this? I mean it was common knowledge that you were in pre-med before being 'discovered'."

"Nope."

"And you're not staying home." I added.

"A man can try--"

"And fail." I smirked up at him as I finished off my omelette. "Have a nice day."

"Why are you so calm?"

"After last night, why should I be anything by serene?"


	6. Chapter Five

**Hey Everyone, thank you all for baring with me with this, I made a lot of changes to this chapter, then realised I didn't want to make them, so then edited it all over again! I hope you enjoy this one, the next few of Eevy Angel's chapters will be coming out much faster, as I only have a little tweaking left to do, there won't be as many changes, but I hope some of you will be able to notice the subtle and not so subtle hints towards the direction this will be headed. **

**I'll shut up now haha, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Twilight. **

Chapter Five

EPOV

Alex..." Tanya, completely absorbed in her character, grabbed my hand to stop me from walking onto the elevators of the small office building, which we were pretending to be an immense conglomerate, we were currently filming at.

I stopped and just looked at her while the doors closed without me stepping in. "Yes?"

She slowly looked up into my eyes and bit her lower lip. In this particular scene she had just discovered that my character had paid the medical bills for her youngest, and head strong, brother after he was in an almost fatal road traffic collision. "Thank-you... You..." She blinked her eyes, trying to not cry. "You don't know what it meant to me... to my whole family..."

I forced ice into my voice as I pushed the planned stray lock of her hair her eyes, picturing Aro and his no relationship clause as I did so. "Health insurance is a part of the job."

"But... Still... I mean..."

I nodded my head towards where the office would be if we were at the studio. Today was completely devoted to independent scenes that needed this elevator, which Marcus had fallen in love with. "You're group is waiting for you... Big brain storming session?"

She stepped back from me. "Yeah, the Donavan account...." she rubbed the back of her neck."It's been hell."

For a moment we shared a slight smile, then I cleared my throat and gave her an awkward pat on the back. "I'm confident that you'll be able to handle it... I wouldn't have put you on the account if I didn't think you could." I reached behind me, pushing the down button, and backed into the stainless steel case. Why Marcus loved this sight was beyond me, marble and steel were far too cold... But, given Alex's personality, they were the perfect design for his multimillion dollar company.

"Thanks... For everything..."

I nodded curtly at her as the doors slid to a close.

Marcus called something from the door's other side as the doors slide open again. One of the crew had rigged the thing to open when the button was pushed, but not to move. It would have been a pain in the ass if I had to continuously travel up and down from set all day.

Everyone seemed to look at me as I walked back into the room. It had been this way since I came to work that morning. Tanya walked over to me, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Lunch break." She explained as we followed the crew and other actors needed for the day's shots to the large conference room of the office block Marcus had hired for the shooting. Camera, lighting and sound equipment was littered everywhere and amongst the chaos was a large table, brought in by our crew, which held a buffet style lunch.

I hung back with Tanya as the rest of the cast and crew grabbed plates and stared to fill them with cold cuts, salad and chips. Tanya and I agreed that the others, especially the hard working crew, should get first pick on any on site food, something that they noticed and seemed to appreciate.

"Hey, Edward, congrats on the baby." One of the camera men, Aaron, gave me an uncertain smile as he walked by with a ham sandwich in hand.

I returned the grin. "Thanks."

He stopped and stood a bit away from me, as if he was afraid of crossing some star/crew line. "My wife just had our fourth girl." He rolled his eyes, but his smile grew. "Pray for a boy, cause once the girls start... there is no ending them... and you slowly drown in oestrogen."

I put my hands in my pockets and let out a mock-arrogant chuckle. "I'm confident it's going to be a boy."

He stepped a bit closer. "That's what we all think." He took a bite from his sandwich, chewed, and only spoke again when he had swallowed. "And never run out of your wife's signature craving food. Right before Maggie, now my youngest, was born we ran out of seedless watermelon... Chaos ensued."

I took step towards him, lowering my voice. "With Bella, it's eggs. A few days ago I bought out a grocery store's entire egg supply."

He gave me a thumbs up and approving nod. "Good thinking."

And that opened the flood gates of congratulations on not only the baby, but also my marriage.

"Well, at least we know who you're always calling." One of the make-up artists, Tonie, smirked over from our slap-dash changing area. I had just finished eating and she was motioning me over to the folding chair in front of a propped up mirror.

"Why didn't you call her today?" Tanya sat down in the chair beside me and let her stylist, Greg, fluffed her already perfect hair.

"She went over to a friend's house this morning, who is getting married in a few months. I don't want to interrupt the womanly bonding... Did it once and it ended badly."

"So that's why you two were in front of a bridal shop." Greg winked at me through the mirror's reflection. "She's gorgeous by the way... Did she ever think of modelling?"

I snorted a laugh. "If you knew Bella, you would know how unlikely that is. She hates cameras... Can't walk in a straight line without tripping over something." This was the most relaxed and open I had ever been on any shoot, modelling or film. It was just so easy to talk about Bella. The anxiety that had been tightening in my chest was slowly easing away as I bantered with and thanked the people around me.

"How are we supposed to know her when you never told us she existed...? Oh, that's right; it was in strict violation of your contact."

Happy, relaxed feeling vanished as I slowly looked up and met Aro's enraged face through the mirror. He was standing right behind me. Clearly, he didn't like the fact that I refused to answer his calls, much less return them, so he had come here to talk to me face-to-face.

I smoothed my facial features, I wasn't a top model for nothing, and got off my chair so I could walk over to him. "Aro, I don't think it's the time or the place for this conversation."

"No, here and now is a perfect time and place--"

"Actually, it really isn't." Marcus walked over to Aro and me, motioning us to walk with him out of the crowded room and into a side stairwell. "We only have this site till the end of the day and there's still a good amount to film."

"You knew." Aro's accusation wasn't a question; it was a statement of fact. "You knew that he was married to some local tramp--"

Marcus spoke before I could respond to Aro's insult, though I think the look on my face clearly screamed my thoughts. "You gave Edward's contract over to me for the duration of the filming, that's five more months. You can have your hissy when that time period is over."

Aro glared at his life-long friend. "Shielding him won't bring Didyme back."

"And threatening to sue the boy won't make him abandon his wife and stay with you." Marcus moved his body so it was slight in front of mine as he towered over the fashion designer. "Which I won't let you do."

"We had a contract." Aro whisper-hissed. I didn't even need to be there for as much attention the two men were paying me. "He broke it."

"Four years ago... And his work never suffered. You always boast about how professional and driven Edward is, so apparently your dating clause is pointless. And that's what is causing you to act like a two-year-old." He turned away from Aro and motioned me to go back into the room with him. "Don't show up at my filming anymore, and don't think about harassing my actor. If you want to sue wait till the end of the filming to send the papers. If not, you'll just me bringing me completely into a fight that I'm only playing ref for at the moment." He opened the door, ushered me in, and turned back at his friend's glaring face. "Have a nice day Aro."

"This isn't over." Aro's eyes were on mine once more. "You can't hide behind Marcus' skirts forever."

I looked Marcus up and down and coolly met Aro's burning gaze. "Funny, I don't think Marcus is a drag queen." I shrugged and turned away, refusing to let my unease show.

I was in big trouble.

"You haven't heard the last of this Edward, not by a long shot, if you think I'm going to take this lightly...well boy, you've got another thing coming. I do not tolerate the breach of my contracts from anyone. You are no exception." Aro seethed, sending me a look that could only be described as deadly, before turning on his heel and sweeping from the room.

A white business card came into my line of sight. It was for a law firm. "Tell them that I sent you." Marcus casually commented as he passed me to go back to his seat. "They're not cheap, but the best never are."

I nodded and pocketed the card. "Thanks... I will."

"And, if I were you, I would talk to your wife about making your marriage more publically exposed. The more the masses are on your side the better the chances are of Aro backing off. He would hate to look like the cold-hearted bastard he really is in the presence of his fans and consumers."

I nodded again. "Yeah, I'll keep that in mind..."

"Good, now finish with hair and make-up, change, and get your ass back at the elevators. If you want to be out of here by a decent hour we need to start moving."

I gave him a brief smile and reclaimed my chair in front of the mirror. While Tonie worked at my face and hair, my mind was busy planning a course of action. It had to start small and work its well onto a larger level, while Bella stayed as protected and hidden as possible...

So...

How to go about it...?


	7. Chapter Six

**Hello, yes I am back again so soon. I felt mean not putting this up haha. **

**Okay, so in these next couple of chapters the changes are small, but, they are important, they were there in the last chapter and they are there here, and in the next chapter too, which is the last of Eevy Angel's chapters...I hope you enjoy and that I'm not tarnishing the story you all loved in the begining.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

* * *

Chapter Six

BPOV

I ran, well, stumbled up, the stairs to the school's third floor, where the head master's office was located. I had gotten to work a few moments ago and was greeted with stares and whispers, followed by a note on the teacher's lounge door explaining that there was an emergency teacher's meeting. It didn't take much imagination to determine what it was all about. I had to drive through a sea of reporters to get through the school gates, which they were, thankfully, not allowed to pass.

I had never been more grateful for the tinted windows of my Volvo.

I knew the reporters knew it was me, they, somehow knew it was my car, and they got a lot of pictures of the car, but nothing of my wide eyed terror. Though I would never admit that to Edward. He was panicking enough for both of us... My family... And our unborn son...

Yes, I was finally conceding to Edward's relentless argument that the baby was going to be a boy.

So, I ran up the stairs, and tripped twice... Probably not the best thing for a pregnant woman to do... I managed to cover my face with a serene mask to conceal my fright and anxiety before walking though the gleaming double doors and into the office.

All heads turned to look at me.

The staring lasted long after I forced myself to walk over to an empty chair with even strides and sit down.

Then there was more staring.

Even Mr. Carlson, the eighty-six year old headmaster, stared. Then he realized what he was doing, blinked, and turned to his notes. "Alright people, I think that we all know what this is about."

"The fact that Bella is supposedly married to Edward Cullen." Laura, one of the science teachers, muttered over to Jessica.

"She told me that she was dating some guy in the military." Jessica muttered, her eyes glared over at my profile.

Laura snorted. "More like she had an imaginary military boyfriend."

"Though, she did have sex hair a few weeks ago."

I refused to look at them. I just kept my eyes ahead of me, only glancing over at the clock and counting down the moments till I got to run away.

"Guys, at least pretend to be adults. Her personal life is her own business." Nurse Mike twisted around in his seat to give the two a reproachful look, and gave me a small smile before turning back around.

"That is until it brings hordes of people to our gates. If it wasn't for the reporters I wouldn't have bothered to gather you all here." Carlson corrected, though he glanced over at me again. "It would help if we got some kind of statement to make."

More silence.

Everyone was expecting me to speak.

I swallowed and forced my voice to come out as easily as possible. "I take it that all of you saw the picture..." I shrugged.

"That really was you?" Laura almost lunged over the chairs between us to get closer to me. I don't know if she wanted to kill me or shake my hand.

I tried to keep my voice level, which was getting harder and harder. "The picture had my name under the caption and stated I work at this school, didn't it?"

"Yeah... But I thought it was a typo." Jessica leaned around Laura; her eyebrows were almost touching her hairline.

"Anyway," Carlson cut into the potential catfight that was brewing. "Does that mean we can verify the fact that you do work here."

"Yes."

And, with that, the bell rang.

I was free.

More staring followed me as I left the room...

It was going to be a very long day.

--

"Alright everyone, what are your thoughts about Daisy?"

"That she is an opportunist." Amy snarled. "Went for Gatsby, then Tom, then Gatsby again... Made his change his entire life even though things were going fine for him before he met her... Took him away from his adoring fans..."

"What adoring fans. The populace only used him for his money." For once Frey wasn't only half alive during the class discussion. Her eyes were bright and she was more alert to jump in when need be. It's pretty pathetic that my white knight was a teenaged girl. "He loved Daisy... He thought the sacrifice was worth the risk."

Kim inspected her nails. "But does one woman, especially such a mousy woman like Daisy, really deserve Gatsby... And his sexy abs..."

"Daisy is far from mousy." Trent gave his two friends a warning look. "She is flat-out hot when she wants to be, as seen at one of the parties..."

I sighed and put the novel down on my desk and looked over at where Amy and Kim were leering at me. "Something tells me that we're no longer talking about the book." It was second period, and my once favourite class had rapidly become my least. First period had been bad enough; my normally catatonic students were silent... But giving my wide eyes and whispers...

I now know how I goldfish felt.

I will never again tap on the glass.

But that was nothing in comparison with how Kim and Amy stormed into the room, armed to the teeth with every magazine article about Edward they owned. The only two photos they were focusing on was the one from the party, when I went as Gloria, and the latest one from outside the bridal shop.

"How could you just lie us all this time!?" Amy held up the magazine with the party picture in it. "I mean you heard our conversation about him for how long and you never said anything. You even picked on us for our being his fan girls."

And a punch went to my gut. She wasn't only pissed at me out of jealous malice... But also because I had hurt her.

Damn it.

I rubbed my forehead. "It's complicated. He had his contract--"

"Which you're forcing him out of." Kim added with venom.

Alright, guilt was gone.

"For claiming to be such a fan you really need to brush up on your Edward: Early Years." Frey muttered, tossing Kim a magazine that she had under her textbook. "He was in pre-med before he ran out of money and started up on modelling."

"Yes, and I always planned on quitting as soon as my five years were up. Bella just happened to meet me during that time."

All heads turned to stare at the man leaning in the doorway.

Note to self: kill Edward, who looked far too smug as he looked across the room at me.

And, though he was only in simply jeans, a T-shirt, and faded hoodie, fainting ensured. Well fainting happened on Amy's part... While Kim let out the ultimate fan girl scream... And then she fainted.

Edward winced, swinging the door shut before the horde of teachers came to investigate. "Um... Hi." He looked up at me, his golden eyes practically blinded to everything else. "Did I come at a bad time?" He walked through the classroom of stunned, open mouthed students.

Even Frey.

I think they all went into shock. Should I call for the nurse?

Leave it to Trent to make a slight dent with a wave and awed smile. "Hi Edward!"

Edward grinned over at Trent. "Hey, how are things with your girl?"

Trent nodded over towards Frey. "When she snaps out of her vegetated state, you can ask her yourself."

All I could do was glare at my husband. "Why are you here?" I let my displeasure lace my voice with a hint of what would happen when we got home.

He faltered, about to lean down to give me a kiss on the cheek. "I heard about the press. There was no shooting today. I thought I would give them some coverage..." He rocked back on his heels and put his hands in his pocket. "Maybe get them off your back... And then I thought I would check up on you. You really didn't look that well this morning..."

"Now might not be the best time for you being here or talking about our personal life."

"Yes it is!" Every one of my students chorused.

I swore they were two steps away from grabbing bags of popcorn. Trent already had a pack of M&Ms out.

Well, everyone but Amy and Kim, who were still out cold. I would probably have to call Mike down...

Edward didn't seem to hear the students' voices. All he did was lean towards me and tuck a stray lock behind my ear. "Do you want me to leave?"

"NO!" Again, my students yelled.

I sighed, hanged my head, and after a few moments looked over the room. "Alright class, today we're having a guest speaker." I waved at the floor in front of my desk. "They're all yours."

Edward opened his mouth, and then closed it. "What?"

I crossed my arms over my chest and cocked my head at him. "I have a headache, your appearance didn't do it any good, and now, you, darling husband, have to teach my class while I go off to get the nurse to take care of two of my student, who you knocked unconscious.'

"I didn't--"

"Have fun." I patted him on the back as I made for the door.

I really needed an Advil.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Hey Everyone! The last of the original chapters is officially up! The next update will be the first chapter written fully by me. Again you won't notice too many differences in this chapter, but they are there, subtly hinting at things to come, and for those pervs out there :P there maaay be a _slightly _citrusy scene. :)**

**The next update should be pretty soon. I'm also working on a little lemony one shot called Thirteen Days so keep your eyes peeled for that!**

**I just want to thank everyone for the continued support you are all giving me. I can't express how grateful for that I am. **

**Enjoy.**

**And also: Oooops! Sorry I accidently posted the Saving Bella chapter instead....this is now the right chapter!! Sorry!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Epov**

Ok..." I swung my arms and clapped my hands. Bella had just disappeared into the hallway, and now I was being stared down by twenty-some teenagers. And two knocked out ones. "What do you want to talk about?"

Silence. Just more staring.

"What are your views on Daisy and Gatsby's relationship...? Cause I think that they were a very dysfunctional couple."

I smiled over at Trent, while some of the class broke out of their shock over my appearance and looked over at him with a new kind of shock and awe; apparently he wasn't the most insightful teenager. "You're reading _The Great Gatsby_? That's one of my favourite books."

"You willing read this?" Trent waved the book around.

I leaned against the desk and shrugged. "I had a long flight and needed something to read, Bella threw me this while I made for the door."

"She threw a book at you?" It seemed like Trent was the only one who could talk in the entire class. "I assumed that Bella thought that all forms of literature were sacred."

"She was half asleep and not that happy that I woke her at five in the morning."

"What..." The girl in the back, Trent's girl friend, voice croaked. She slowly cleared her throat and tried again. "What are your other favourites?"

"_Frankenstein,_ _The Sun Also Rises--"_

"Hemmingway is a sexist bastard." The girl put in, any sign of demure unease was gone.

I smirked and rubbed my eyes. "Yep, Bella is definitely your teacher... But let's bypass the battle of literary genders and go to a safer topic."

"Boxers or Briefs!?" One of the girls in the back called out then dissolved into giggles.

"Boxers... But that really isn't a school appropriate topic." I looked down at the novel lying on Bella's desk. "How about this... Where did you guys read up to?"

"The end," Trent blew at his bangs. "It was so depressing."

"Yes... It was... So… let's talk about that. Why do you think Gatsby had to die for the book to be complete?"

And we were still debating over the matter when Bella returned a couple of minutes later with the male nurse, who just stopped and stared at me for a couple of minutes.

I gave her a nod and smile. Yes, I actually got them to talk about the book... Though I had to bait them along for the first couple of minutes.

"It wasn't Daisy's fault." Frey, I realized that was Trent's girlfriend's name, said over to one of the many soccer players in the class. "Yes, she was manipulative and indecisive, but she had no way caused Gatsby's death."

"If she would have just waited for him and not gotten married to the first rich guy that came up to her this would have never happened. I mean she loved him... So why couldn't she had grown a back bone and fought to keep him? But no, she married Tom and then hooks up with Gatsby years later, completely screwing with his mind and take away his will to live."

Frey held hand to her heart. "Aw, Ben, I had no idea you were a romantic."

He smirked over at her, leaning his chin on his fist. "Well, I guess I could jump onto a desk and start quoting Marlow."

"Oh," Trent twisted in his chair and pointed at the guy, "Low blow. And you're supposed to be my roommate… and team mate… Do the bonds of brotherhood have no strength anymore?"

Ben shrugged. "It's still there, I'm just pointing out the irony that you're girl friend, who swooned under your rendition of a love poem, is making fun of me for being a romantic."

"Ok, we got off topic."

"Actually, sadly enough, this is as much as on topic as they usually get." Bella lifted an eyebrow at me as she motioned to the man gawking in the doorway and walked over to her desk. "Over here Mike, Amy and Kim."

The nurse, Mike, snapped out of his daze. "Yeah... Of course..." He checked on the girls, who were still out cold, and took them away, with the help of two gurneys and the soccer player Ben.

"How's the headache?" I whispered over to her during the chaos of getting the two girls down to the nurse's office, and reached over to rub her neck.

"I asked Mike for an Advil--"

"Please don't tell me that he did!" I turned her to face me, though I glared over her head at where the round-faced blond just disappeared, "You can't have Advil--"

"--While I'm pregnant. Yes, Mike told me, so he gave me a ridiculously small dose of Tylenol. So my head is still throbbing."

I kissed her forehead. "I'll make you some tea when I get home."

"And it's just like watching a romance movie..." One of the students cooed.

Yep, the entire class was staring at us again.

Once again, Trent brought out his M&Ms.

"We'll talk about this when we get home." Her voice was anything but pleased. "Seeing that you have an actual dialogue going on, I'm going to go grade papers and let you finish up this period."

I would have protested but the pained lines around her eyes made me keep my silence.

"Ok…" I turned back to the mass of students with slight fear, wondering how I would manage fifteen more minutes of pulling teeth to get real conversation from them.

I was never going to question Bella's job again.

--

"Are you seriously mad at me?" I leaned over the desk and looked down at her. The period was finally over and her free one had begun.

When the bell rang to signal the period's end, the students had just stayed at their decks and continued to stare at me, until Bella had reminded them that they had two minutes left. Trent had lingered around the door while the rest of the class hurried away, while giving me fleeting looks. I thought it looked like Trent was trying to figure something out before Frey linked arms with him, whispered something into his ear, and dragged him off.

"No... I'm a bit annoyed..."

"Sorry, I didn't see the problem with coming to visit you... I just wanted to check on everything." I reached over and tucked a stray hair behind her ear, then softly caressed her face. I brushed my thumb over her soft, plump lips, her eyes fluttered closed for a moment and she exhaled sharply.

"Well, while you were taking care of 'everything' in the media, probably making the situation better, I think that you made 'everything' in the school worse. Those students are going to tell other students that you're here. And their teachers are going to hear..."

I leaned over further and pecked at her lips. "Is that so bad? Spouses are allowed to visit every once and a while."

"How did you get in anyway?"

"Just went into the office and signed in. I have a badge and everything." I pushed my hips out towards her and showed off the laminated badge I had clipped there with a slight smirk as her eyes zeroed in on my crotch.

She smiled and got up from her chair. "I bet the office ladies had heart attacks, or went into comas, when you walked in."

"No...In fact one of them, blue-hair and the Rhine-stoned glasses, made a grab for my ass."

"Poor baby..." She wrapped her arms around my neck. "I'll try to make it better later."

"You could make it better now..." I pulled her closer to me, pressing our chests together.

"Edward..." Her eyes widened as she felt my erecting push into her stomach. "Now is not the time… I'm at work."

I lifted my eyebrows at her. "Good point." My hands drifted down her body. "But I've been defiled by an eighty-year-old woman."

"True..." She pulled my head down to hers for one delicious kiss, I could feel my pulse racing and her heart beating ferociously against her chest which was pressed to mine, her body moulded to mine as we kissed, her leg hitched around me hip and she ground herself into me, I felt a low groan escape my lips. I reached down to give her ass a squeeze, she had always had the most perfect ass, and I wasn't about to waste valuable groping time.

I was just considering the best way to get her bent over the desk and give her a good hard fucking without being caught when the sound of duet gasps broke us apart.

We turned our heads in unison and just looked at the two women staring at us. One was a blond with a tight-pinched face, and the other had hair that added two inches to her height.

Bella smoothed her hands over the chignon in her hair, which I had managed to leave looking thoroughly dishevelled during our passionate display.

"Jessica, Laura, this is my husband Edward, I'm so sorry I haven't had the chance to introduce the three of you sooner, I'm sure you understand why." Bella was the perfect image of cool, calm and collected, but the hard edge to her eyes made me realise that this wasn't truly the case.

The two women looked on dumbstruck as I smiled towards then, holding my left hand out, my right stayed wrapped tightly around Bella's waist.

"Um… It's a pleasure." The blond walked into the room, her hand held out in greeting with a smile on her face. I shook her hand once, before reaching for her companion who still seemed too shocked to say anything.

So, this is what a rabbit felt like when faced with wolves…

And I thought the media was bad.

Maybe I would try to convince Bella to stay at home for a while…it would surely be safer, than her being subjected to the harpies, who I hadn't failed to notice were currently sending my wife looks that if it were possible could kill. I tightened my grip on her waist and pulled her closer, angling my body so I was slightly in front of her.

I realised at that moment that whilst the media were going to be bastards to me, they were going to skin Bella alive, and if that wasn't bad enough she was going to be subjected to the same treatment at work, and it was entirely my fault.

I had thrown her in the deep end.


	9. Chapter Eight

**AN: Well, here it is...the first _new _chapter. I hope it lives up to your expectations and that you like my style of writing. I'm pretty nervous about this so sorry if it isn't what you expected and you don't like it, I tried to make everything flow into this chapter without it seeming completely ditached. **

**Also...I would just like to thank everyone who has taken the time to review the story, and put it and me on favourites and alerts, you have no idea how much it means to me. Now, I was wondering if I could ask my wonderful readers a favour, as you all know Bella is pregnant in this story, the thing is, I'm an 18 year old girl who still holds her V card, my little sister was born when I was 3 so to be perfectly honest I have no idea about the timings in pregnancy, I mean I know the basics and all, but I was wanting to put some detail and accuracy into this and I would really appriciate it if you wonderful wonderful people passed on some of your wisdom to me. **

**Anyway....enjoy.f**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

Chapter Eight

Bella

Edward's hands wrapped themselves around my body and I pressed myself close to him as he kissed me hard, one hand pulled me closer to his body while the other moved downwards and groped my ass. I may have moaned a little. The man was insatiable; but then again, so was I.

I couldn't go a whole day without wanting to ravish him now he was back home permanently. I was just contemplating how much time we had left in my free period and if we could manage to have a good, hard fuck without getting caught when a sound from the doorway immediately caught our attention, my first thought was _SHIT! A student _that was quickly followed by _Oh fuck, the paparazzi, now I'm going to loose my job._ Then I realised that it was only the gossip twins. I took a moment to compose myself, I was painfully aware of the moisture between my legs, and the feeling of dissatisfaction seeping all over by body.

It didn't help that I could still feel Edward's hardness pressed into my side, his hands wrapped around my waist, I wanted nothing more than to carry on with our session, screw the two bitches at the door, but I also didn't want to be arrested for indecent exposure, or fired, I think the paps had enough to work with already.

I ran one hand through my hair, which this morning had been smooth and sleek, it was now a mess and I'm sure resembled what could be called _sex hair_.

"Jessica, Lauren, this is my husband Edward, I'm so sorry I haven't had the chance to introduce the three of you sooner, I'm sure you understand why." I forced myself to remain collected; it wouldn't help for them to see my unease with the situation. I smiled trying to get them on my side; work would be hell if I had the Ice Bitches even more against me than they already were.

Edward extended his hand, Jessica and Lauren gaped, I took a sneaky peek at Edward's face only to find him glancing at me I saw my own worry reflected in his eyes, we both knew it was time to be careful and polite.

I watched the interaction between Edward and the two stunned women carefully, everything seemed to be okay, but there was a look in Jessica's eyes that I couldn't quiet place, and for some inexplicable reason I knew that no good was to come from whatever she was planning.

Edward must have sensed something too because he pulled me into his body protectively, situating himself slightly in front of me.

"Is there something I can help you with ladies?" I intended my tone to be polite but it came out sharper than I had meant it to.

"No, not at all, you've given us all the help we needed." Jessica smirked, looking pointedly between Edward and I.

I felt Edward stiffen besides me, I knew he was about to say something that would get us both into trouble, I placed a restraining hand on his chest.

"If it was about the staff meeting this morning, I can assure you that we are releasing a statement to the press within the next couple of days, and hopefully all of this will be over, you should be able to get to work without any problems."

"You really think we're worried about the paparazzi, Oh Bella...don't be silly. We just came to make sure _you _are okay, I mean this must be a stressful time, what with the big secret coming out, and not to mention that you're going to be photographed almost daily" Lauren said, there was something in her sickly sweet tone that made me wary, these woman had never had the time of day for me unless they thought they could get some good gossip out of it.

Jessica smirked before she added on to the end of Lauren's little speech. "I mean Bella, you're going to need someone to help you look good each and every day, I mean, that's going to be hard for you isn't it." She broke off and sent a sly look towards Edward; I noticed she pushed her chest out a little. "Especially with that baby of yours coming along, you're going to get fatter and fatter, you'll be the size of a house in no time what so ever, waddling around, all your clothes far too small. You'll probably need all the help you can get when you need to go places, because let's face it; you aren't exactly the most graceful person are you? We wouldn't want you to trip and hurt the precious little love child you're carrying would we? I mean, it's got to be the result of some one night stand right, was it when you were pretending to be that Gloria whatsit? I bet you tricked the poor man into bed, and now, well you've forced him into marriage and the poor guy is just _desperate _to get away from you. I have to hand it to you Bella, I didn't think plain old Bella Swan would have it in her, how the hell you managed to seduce him I'll never know, but you honestly must be more retarded than I thought if you actually believe he loves you." She smiled her tone of voice nauseatingly sweet. I felt Edward tense beside me, his shoulders square, his jaw set into a frown, his eyes darkened as his anger took over his body.

"Jessica I think it wou-" I started, my voice shaking with the anger I was holding back.

"Don't you dare." Edward's voice was cold and hard. "Don't you dare speak about _my _Bella like that _ever _again. If you think that my marriage to Bella is some kind of scam on her behalf, you're sorely mistaken. I met Bella four years ago at a Halloween party and fell in love with her instantly. We married the following year. She is not some cheap whore who goes around _seducing_ celebrities for her own personal gain and she is certainly not _retarded. _I think it would be best for you, both of you to back the fuck off and leave my wife alone or you will most certainly be hearing from my lawyers and I will sue both of you for harassment." Edward pulled in a deep breath, his chest was heaving, I knew he was having a hard time controlling his rage; I grabbed his hand and made patterns on his palm with my fingers in an attempt to soothe him. "And if you think for one minute that Bella is going to be fat and _the size of a house_ well you've got another thing coming, Bella will be bringing me the greatest joy I will ever know, she won't be fat at all. She will be glowing and round with _my _child. I can't think of a more perfect picture." Edward wrapped both of his arms around me and held me to his chest; he dropped a kiss on to my forehead.

Jessica and Lauren stood stunned in front of us, obvious shock etched on their faces.

"W-well then, we will just be...erm...yeah...we'll go now." Lauren managed to stutter out, before leaving and pulling a shell shocked Jessica behind her.

I turned around in the circle of Edward's arms and placed a gentle kiss at the base of his throat. "I love you. You know that right? I love you so much."

"Of course I know that, I love you too." He smiled kissing me softly, before dropping to his knees and placing a tender hand on my stomach. "I love you too, more than you know." If it wasn't for the class room we were currently standing in and the _conversation _with the twin bitches moments before hand it would have really been the perfect moment.

I reluctantly pulled away from Edward's warm embrace. "I think you should get going now, I'm sure we've caused enough mayhem for one day." I sighed.

"Bella...do I have to?" Edward whined.

"Yes Edward, you really do, I can't have you disrupting any more of my classes." I said trying to be firm. "And stop your whining." I laughed, smacking him playfully on the arm.

"But Bella..."

"No buts Edward. I love you, go home."

"Fine." He sighed, and walked towards the door.

"Just where do you think you're going Mr Cullen?" I asked in my sternest teaching voice.

"Erm...Home...Like you told me to." He said puzzled.

"Not without a kiss you're not."

He slowly turned round, his smirk spreading across his face, eyes twinkling mischievously. I backed away cautiously until my legs hit my desk.

"Edward…"

"Bella" He said imitating my wary tone of voice, he continued to stalk towards me, a slight swagger in his step.

My breathing hitched as he pressed his body tight against mine, I _may _have whimpered. Just once.

He ran one hand along my side, and gently grazed my heaving breasts. He continued to run his hand up my body, caressing my neck, he moved his lips to my neck and sucked gently behind my ear, I arched my body towards him.

"Bella" He breathed, his lips mere centimetres from mine, I pushed myself closer to him, wanting the small space between our lips to be filled. He slowly lent his head towards mine. With his lips meagre millimetres from mine he let out a long breath, a smirk forming. "I'll see you at home." With that he turned on his heel and walked from the room, leaving a ghost of a chuckle in his wake.

I swayed slightly at the loss of contact. Stupid cock blocking husband. He had left me here, in the middle of my class room with four hours left at work. I was horny as hell; sexual frustration didn't even cover my feelings at that moment in time.

It was going to be a long afternoon.

Edward

I laughed as I left a shell shocked Bella alone in her classroom, she was such a minx I decided it was time to give her a taste of her own medicine, and it was brilliant, I almost wished I had turned around to see the look on her face.

My footsteps echoed through the empty hallway, I would be lying if I said I wasn't raging with the words that had come from Bella's co-workers mouth. It had taken all of my will power to not shout at her and tell her to fuck the hell off. I was beginning to regret ever coming clean to the media; surely Bella would be safer and happier without all the attention, especially from bitches like Jessica and Lauren.

There was something about the look in that Jessica's eyes that I didn't trust at all, I knew Bella was going to have to watch her back in the coming months, women could be nasty as hell and I felt guilty for subjecting her to that kind of abuse.

As if the media weren't bad enough, I knew she would be getting snide comments at work, when she went shopping, when she filled her car with gas, everywhere she went there would be someone there to pass comment, to judge her and it was all my fault.

I sighed and pulled up the hood to my jacket, and slipped on my dark sunglasses, an attempt at a disguise before seeing the hounds at the gate of the school. I slipped into the drivers side of my car and set off, I drove slowly through the crowds of journalists, all of them trying to snap a picture of me or my wife, I wouldn't let them get too close to her, Bella needed some kind of protection, and I knew just the person.

I pulled my phone out and dialled.


	10. Important Notice

Important Notice:

To all the lovely readers who have been messaging and commenting to ask if this story is going to be continued the simple answer is YES.

I will be updating sometime over the Christmas period.

I know it has been an awfully long time since I've updated and I will give you some answers now about that. I was incredibly busy in august and September, what with moving away from home to university, and then there was obviously a settling in period. However I became incredibly ill during my first two weeks of university… Swine Flu…I kid you not. Then just as I was getting over Swine Flu and was able to return to university in October, I fell ill again with an incredibly nasty chest infection and sickness, I was out of action for well over a month with these two combined and thus writing fan fiction was at the back of my mind.

I also suffered through some trying personal problems which left me incredibly down for a while, and as a result of the absence from university I had mountains and mountains of work to catch up on which literally took up ALL of my free time.

Then…yes there is more…my bloody laptop broke, and the lovely people in Curry's told me ooh the maximum length of time we will have it is 10 days…guess what…we are on day 18 and they text me saying, "Your laptop is still in our workshop we will be in contact in another 5 days" So I've been getting by using the uni library, which isn't the most private of places to do writing.

Annnnnnnnd Christmas seems to be the time that they want all sorts of assessments and work due in, so I have been literally snowed under with the workload, and I'm still not 100% better and am battling my way through all this illness.

However….I go home in 6 days…so I will be updating over the Christmas period.

Hope everyone is ok, and not too peeved with the lack of updates…

EDLS

X


	11. Chapter Nine

No your eyes do not deceive you! This is in fact an update!! I can only apologise for the amount of time it has taken me to update, you wouldn't believe the shit hole that my personal life has been, but I won't bore you with that. I really hope you enjoy, and I'm going to try to get back into a regular writing schedule, do not fear, this story will be finished, I have lots of plans for it and I want to see them come to light.

This chapter is most definitely NSFW I had to treat you guys with a nice juicy lemon, it was the least I could do.

Disclaimer: I don't own unfortunately, however, I do own a large Edward poster, a wolf pack poster and a loooovely Rob calendar!!

Enjoy ladies....and gents...if you're there.

X

* * *

Chapter Nine

Bella

The rest of my day dragged incredibly slowly. Word of Edward's visit seemed to have spread like wild fire so rather than doing my job I spent most of my time shooing students who weren't in my class away from my class room. That coupled with the pounding headache and build up of sexual frustration left behind in Edward's wake was wearing my patience very _very_ thin.

I couldn't deny that I wasn't ruffled by Lauren and Jessica's verbal attack on me, there was some feeling deep inside me I couldn't quite shake off, but with a little effort I successfully pushed it to the back of my mind and managed to make my way slowly through the rest of my classes. By the time the final bell rang it was long gone from my mind and all I could think about was getting home to my husband and making him finish what he had started earlier in the afternoon.

I gathered my marking and books from the class room and trudged to the staff common room, hands laden, dodging the plethora of students heading towards the busses and the car park. I pushed the door open with my hip and sighed as every head turned towards me and silence fell across the room...ten guesses as to who was at the centre of their gossip. I held my head high and smiled, I knew enough about being on the receiving end of gossip to know that if you held your head high and acted like you didn't care, people would shut up faster.

I moved across the room and the buzz of conversation started up again, Jessica and Lauren stood off to the side, suspiciously away from the centre of the chatter. I set my books and papers down and collected my coat and bag before biding goodbye to a few of my colleagues.

I rummaged through my handbag as I walked, dark sunglasses my new best friend nowadays and slid the large framed glasses on to my face. My car was parked as close as I could manage to the entrance, and I gratefully slid into the comfort of the soft leather. I had to admit, I hadn't thought about work when we decided to go public, friends and colleagues all looked at me differently now, I couldn't blame them, I had after all been effectively lying to them all for years about my relationship status, I knew I shouldn't let it bother me, but a small part of me wished it hadn't been this way, that Edward wasn't an actor, and we had just been two college students who fell in love and did it the normal way, had the family wedding, the public dates, the parties with all our friends, not having to worry about who saw us together, whether there was paparazzi lurking around every corner, just being normal, but then again, I guess we'd never been a normal couple...and I wouldn't change Edward for the world, he was an actor when I fell in love with him and being so has made him the man he is today.

I was pulled from my thoughts by the chirping of my cell phone. One new message: Angela.

I hadn't managed to see my good friend Angela Cheney from work today; I had been hiding away in my class room for the most part and had been in and out of the staff common room as fast as I could...tentatively I pressed open, unsure of what reception I would be getting. _Bella, sorry I didn't see you today, I hear you did great. We need a catch up I understand, hope you're okay and haven't had too much of a rough time, congrats on the baby! And the husband! Xx_

I let out the breath I hadn't realised I was holding, Angela didn't seem mad, she was okay with my keeping the truth from her, I made a mental note to call her later that night and talk to her, maybe invite her and Ben over for dinner. I started up the car and pulled away, I could see the hoards of journalists waiting by the gates, eager for a picture of Edward Cullen's knocked up wife. With great difficulty I managed to drive through the swarm, the tinted windows a godsend, the journalists had no idea whether it was me or not.

I decided to risk going to the store on the way back, hoping I hadn't been followed, I planned on being in and out as fast as I could, only going in to buy chicken breast, bacon, potatoes and gruyere cheese to go with the dinner I had planned. The car park was virtually empty as I whizzed in, I grabbed a cart and made my way quickly through the aisles, studiously ignoring the magazines and newspapers, I managed to find what I needed quickly enough, and paused to choose a pack of beer for Edward and some sparkling grape juice for myself and baby.

I loaded my items on to the conveyer, waiting patiently for the cashier to ring them up, but she was too busy scrutinising me to work at any speed.

"Do I know you?" She asked, her voice throaty, as if she had smoked twenty cigarettes every day of her life.

"I don' t think so." I said tightly, a nervous smile on my face. I willed her to hurry up and let me pay.

"I think I do..where have I seen you?" She mused, tossing the potatoes in her hands.

"Well...I...err..I shop here?" I said hoping to placate her.

"No, that's not it."

I smiled and shrugged, hastily packing the items she had scanned into a bag, waiting for her to scan the last couple, when she did I paid hastily and made my way to the door.

"Wait, miss!" The cashier called.

I groaned, and turned to face her, ready for a slew of "ooh what's it like to sleep with the hottest actor in the world" type questions.

"Yes?"

"You forgot your change!"

I giggled nervously. "Ooh silly me!" I made my way back over to her and accepted my change.

"You have a nice day now" She called after me.

I shook my head at myself and my paranoia as I loaded the groceries into the car, taking deep breaths to relax myself. I hopped in the front and made my way home, eager to give Edward the payback for leaving me hot and horny at work earlier, I knew he would fold as soon as I got out the little blue night dress and I planned on using it well.

I groaned as I pulled into the drive, my plans of ravaging my husband for the rest of the afternoon and well into the night were foiled, Emmett's big black range rover was parked in the drive along side Edward's car. As much as I loved my brother, I was soooooo not in the mood right now, there was only one thing I was in the mood for and he really didn't need to be around for that. Sighing as I unloaded the shopping I hoped his visit would be a short one.

"Hey, I'm home!" I called out as I made my way into the house, dropping my bag by the stair case and slipping my shoes off before padding towards the kitchen where I could hear the low hum of male voices.

Edward and Emmett were sat on the stools of the breakfast bar, each nursing a beer, a plate of chips between them laughing at something or other, I paused in the doorway and smiled, it was nice to see the two of the three most important men in my life...the third being my father of course...getting on so well.

"Hey guys." I smiled coming into the room, dumping the groceries on the side before going to hug Emmett and then pecking Edward on the cheek, winking at him to remind him I hadn't forgotten about his cock blocking ways, before moving to sit opposite him.

"Hey lil sis! Have we got some news for you!" Emmett said, shit eating grin across his face. I looked between him and Edward, my eyes narrowing as I took in the sheepish expression on the latter's face.

"What news is this then Edward?" I asked, my eyes not moving from his face.

"Well...the thing is..." He said nervously "I had an idea."

"A brilliant idea!" Interjected Emmett

"Yeah...the thing is Bella, you're at risk now, a lot of the time, and I don't like that. At all. You need protection when I can't be there; if something were to happen to you and the baby I don't know what I'd do. So we've come up with a plan." He paused and took in a deep breath.

Edward

Bella could tell something was going on, I knew it from the way she was eye-balling me, I didn't want her to think that I was making decisions without consulting her or that I was under minding her ability to take care of herself because I really am just looking out for her, I can't even imagine what I would do without her in my life, and my child, son or daughter I love that child so much it hurts and we haven't even met yet.

She was waiting for me to say something else, looking between me and Em, who was still sat there with a massive grin on his face.

"Well, you see Bella baby, you need protection, and I know you wouldn't like some big burly unknown special services type guy watching over you, so I was trying to think of a solution, a compromise, and well Emmett is the perfect one, he is taking a break from working, he doesn't want paying, he just wants to look after you as much as I do."

I watched as she opened and closed her mouth, her brows furrowed, I could tell she was trying to wrap her head around what I had just told her.

"But..how?"

"Well, Em would be kinda like your security...we've thought it through, we can get your boss to let Emmett come into your classes and sit in the back under the guise of being a student teacher, and that way he can keep an eye on you at work, travel behind you in his car to and from, and make sure you're safe. There are a lot of crazy people out there baby, you wouldn't believe some of the things those psycho's will do, I just don't want you getting hurt and nor does Em, we both love you and your safety is all that matters to us."

"Yeah baby Belle I wanna do all that too!" Emmett said winking before taking a long drink from his beer.

"Guys...are you sure this isn't all a bit much? I mean...what kind of trouble could I get into at work?" Bella asked, I was glad she wasn't immediately shooting down the idea, but couldn't believe she was actually asking that question.

"Bella, think about today, Lauren and Jessica, what would have happened if I wasn't there? What would you have done if they had decided to take it further, and looking at that Lauren I wouldn't put it past her!"

"I well...I don't know."

"See, this is why you need me baby sis. I'll be there to keep an eye out. Make sure those bitches keep away."

"But.."

"No buts Bella, this is gonna be great...we won't have spent this much time together since we lived at home!" Emmett said grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Fine."

Fine...that one little word was music to my ears.

"Fine? You agree with it?" I asked, pleased she had agreed so easily, I had been expecting an argument.

"Yes...What you said about Lauren, it makes sense, and I don't want to put this one in danger" she said gently rubbing her belly.

"This is great...when do I start?!" Emmett said banging his hands on the table like a small child.

"Tomorrow."

"Wait...tomorrow? Shouldn't we be letting the principle know and preparing or something?" Bella asked confused.

"The principle already knows darling, I spoke with him not long before you got home, he was reluctant to agree, but has done so."

"Oh, well then. Ok...but Emmett...no embarrassing me in front of my classes and no calling me stupid nicknames, it has to be Mrs Cullen in class."

"Would _I _ever do anything like that...I am hurt you'd even think so!" Emmett teased. "So you leave at 8 in the morning, I'll be here. I better get off Rosie wants me back in time for dinner." He stood up and wrapped his big arms around Bella, whispering something in her ear I couldn't quite make out. When he pulled away she was grinning and looking much happier than she had a few moments ago.

"See ya later Edward, have a good night" Emmett said slapping my shoulder on his way out.

"Bye Emmett, you too!"

"Oh I will don't you worry...Rosie has sent the kids to Dad's for the night!" he laughed as he left the house; silence reverberated around the room with the slamming of the front door.

Bella stood looking at me for a long moment, her head cocked to one side, one hand unconsciously rubbing her belly the other on her hip.

"Bella...you know I just want you to be safe, and I didn't consult you because it was such a spur of the moment idea, and I love you so much." I said, unsure of where her mood was.

"Oh Edward." She said softly, her stance becoming much more relaxed; she walked over to me and wrapped her arms tight around my middle. "I love you too."

I smiled and planted a kiss on her forehead, the scent of her strawberry shampoo clouding my senses, it had been hard to leave her earlier in the day, all I had wanted to do was bend her over the desk and make her feel amazing or just whisk her away, go home and spend the entire day in bed with her, my self control had been pushed to the max.

Now however, I had her in my arms, and we were in an empty house and we had the whole night ahead of us. I peppered kisses along the side of her neck, gently sucking just below her earlobe, careful not to leave a mark.

"Bella...baby, I need you" I said, my voice husky with want.

"Edward...please" Her voice breathy.

I stood up from the stool and pulled her into my arms, her legs wrapped tightly around my waist, her chest pressing into mine, hands tangled in my hair, her lips kissing down the side of my neck, I groaned as her tongue swiped along the edge of my jaw.

I walked us through the kitchen, as fast as I could, aiming for the stairs. Bella ground her hips hard against mine, and that was the moment I knew we weren't going to make it to the bedroom. I took a detour to the dining room and pushed her down onto the dining room table, my hands immediately at the buttons of her shirt, eagerly undoing it, she sat up to yank it down her arms then reached over and pulled at my t-shirt tugging it off me.

I crushed my lips to hers, my hands roaming across her ever so slightly swollen belly and over her ribs, cupping the underside of her breasts, stroking and kneading the soft flesh through her bra, I reached behind her and unclasped it, once it was off I threw it haphazardly over my shoulder and kissed my way along her neck and collarbones, eliciting breathy moans that went straight to my groin. I kissed between the valley of her breasts and brought one hand up to pinch and pull at her left nipple while I brought my head down and let my tongue flick across her right nipple, her back arched towards me and her hands tangled in my hair.

I sucked her nipple into my mouth, grazing it with my teeth, my other hand persistent in the pulling and tugging of the other, she let out a guttural moan that if possible made me harden even more. I kissed my way down her body, running my fingers along the waist band of her trousers, she arched her hips towards my face moaning, and mumbling my name.

I flicked open the button with ease, dragging her trousers and tiny blue lacy panties down her legs, once they too were discarded of I began my slow journey back up her body, kissing and sucking my way up her legs, I got to the juncture of her thighs before, moving my way back down her other leg.

"Edward, please, now" She moaned, hips bucking towards me again.

I grinned as I reached her inner thigh, licking and sucking slowly as I got closer and closer to where she wanted me to be...I took my time those last few centimetres, until I was there, I slowly licked the full length of her slit, and her hands wound themselves into my hair, the pain as she pulled masked as pleasure. I tasted her again, before slowly separating her lips with my fingers and pushing one finger inside and flicking my tongue on her clit.

Her moans were loud and her breathing heavy as I pushed a second finger inside of her curving them to hit that one little spot that I knew would drive her over the edge, while simultaneously flicking my tongue against her clit, I knew she was close, her legs tensed, her hands stilled in my hair and her back arched right off the table as she came, my name and profanities alike streaming from her mouth.

"Ed...oh...I...wow!" was all that came bubbling out of her mouth as she sat up and looked down at me, I stood up and kissed her hard, she moaned into my mouth, running her tongue along my lips, forcing entry into my mouth groaning as she tasted herself on me, I felt her hands run down my chest and to my jeans, she palmed me over the fabric before making quick work of the button and zip and pushing my them and my boxers down with her feet.

"I need you now!" She all but growled as she pumped my length in her small hands, I pushed her back down on to the table and pulled her legs wide apart, I slid into her easily and groaned, I could never tire of this feeling, so hot, so tight, and so wet.

I grabbed hold of her hips firmly and began to move, slowly at first, but then faster, her moans and mewls spurring me on, her name a prayer on my lips as she encouraged me to move faster and harder, meeting me thrust for thrust, she snaked one hand between us to stroke her clit and that slight was all it took.

"Come....with...me Bella....now" I grunted as the fiery hot coil twisted and turned in the pit of my stomach. I was holding back, waiting for her to join me in ecstasy and when she did I let go like I had never let go before, it was all encompassing, it took over me like never before.

I collapsed on top of her, sweaty and out of breath, I gently withdrew and rolled off of her so I was lying next to her.

"Wow" was all I could say.

She turned to me and kissed me softly.

"Wow indeed."


End file.
